celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Shield Followers/NPCs
The Lunar Shield has a decent variety of NPC/followers members, from cybertronian and other robots, to other magicians and normal human beings. This is their page NPCs *Autobot generics (a few) *Engineers *Normal armed humans *Medics (occasionally ties in with engineers) Named NPCs Ravage He's the one that's waving! An adorable cassettecon from the Shattered Glass universe, Ravage is often seen around the Ark, whether it's surfing the internet on Teletraan and various other computers or snoozing in Ratchet's med bay. He has a blog! Teletraan I The Ark's semi sentinent computer. Runs various functions of the Ark and does double duty as a data base. Rung A psychologist from the IDW Transformers universe, Ultra Magnus and his Wreckers rescued him from the depths of the Desert Resort. The psychologist plays double duty, acting occasionally as a mission coordinator as well as a psychologist for the force (as well as for the Guardians as a whole) Followers Optimus' Ultra Magnus The leader of the Wreckers and Optimus' second in command. A mostly by the book commander, though he has confidence issues when it comes to trying to be a leader in the shadows of one of the greatest cybertronians to ever exist. He has minimal grasp of culture, but he makes up for it with his raw power and his decisive actions on the battlefield. His signature hammer crackles with lightning and is arguably the most fitting weapon of the Wreckers- packed with raw destructive power that little can stop, even facing impossible odds. Ultra Magnus was knocked out of his stasis recently thanks to Ratchet's efforts, and lead the Shield efforts into Unova to save Rung, and then to defeat Team Plasma. Ratchet Ratchet is the medic of Optimus' crew. Smart as he is irritable, he has been Optimus' friend for countless years. The only thing the war made him was more cold and disdainful of fighting, although he's willing to fight when others close to him are in trouble. While generally avoiding new friendships due to the hardships the Great War put him through, he's begun warming up to others outside of the Autobots as of late. Ironhide Ironhide is one of Optimus' oldest friends, though not as long as Ratchet has been. A former construction worker, Ironhide now packs the heaviest firepower of Optimus' crew, employing fusion cannons and thermo rocket launchers in battle. When these fail, he lets his fists do the talking. While the war left others like Ratchet bitter, the only real affect on Ironhide was a sped up aging process. He enjoys telling old stories to others, and enjoys an occasional wrestling match with Grimlock. Ironhide also possesses a no nonsense attitude- if someone gets too far out of line, they'll more than likely receive a fist to the face. Grimlock A former gladiator from Kaon, who linked up with the Autobots not long after the war started. Grimlock employs his flaming sword and his mighty alternate mode in battle to brutally tear apart the opposition. Sometime after the core of Cybertron was infected with Dark Energon, Shockwave kidnapped him and his Lightning Strike Colition, and reformatted them into the Dinobots. Generally anti-social at best, the only real reason Grimlock is an Autobot is because he knows to use his powers to protect the weaker. Oftentimes gets involved in shenanigains with Ravage, and the two get along amazingly well. He also takes a liking to Ironhide, and the two often wrestle to show off their strength. Arcee A former spy who lurked in the sewers of Kaon during the war. Was captured by Airachnid and tortured for information and never was quite the same since then. A kind bot at heart, she has a fairly cold exterior, and generally disdains actively working with anyone. What happened with Nanoha due to Megatron only made this worse. She acts as sort of a mother figure to the Autobots, even with all of her scars, evidenced when she considered executing Zero for what happened to Bumblebee. Bumblebee A scout for the Autobots, and the kid of the team. Suffered a terrible injury to his old body when Zero and Bass attacked the tower, and was only saved when Ratchet made a new, imperfect, body for him and transferred his spark to it. A kind Autobot, and many times labeled the Autobot poster child, he shows genuine concern for just about anyone. This doesn't change his attitude towards his opponents though- much like Ratchet, if he has no choice but to fight he has no qualms against it. Ratchet trained him in some medic techniques during the war, while he views Optimus like a father figure. Bulkhead One of the Wreckers, Bulkhead is a lovable big green wrecking machine. He split time between Team Prime and the Wreckers in the past, but now works mostly for the later. A kind Cybertronian, Bulkhead has taken up a taste in hard rock and metal music since being in the multiverse. Assisted the Wreckers in recovering Rung and saving Unova, as well as helping fight off Alan's forces in the Mall Wheeljack One of the Wreckers, Wheeljack is one of Bulkhead's best friends. While Wheeljack tends to mouth off at authority and do things his own way, he's still a valuable asset to the Shield regardless. He linked up with the group some time before the Wrecker's trips into Unova, and participated in both rescuing Rung and freeing Unova from Plasma- playing a key role as he tore down entire parts of the castle. Now, he leads the Shield effort to help the Gym Leaders restore Unova. Smokescreen The newest Autobot of the group, he was originally with the remaining Autobot resistance on Cybertron before Alpha Trion, for whatever mysterious reason, sent him off to the Multiverse via an abandoned Decepticon prison transport ship. An Autobot with a spark of gold, he embodies all of the good that the Autobots aim to do, as well as a few of their shortcomings- as he does, occasionally, run off and get into trouble over his head. Omega Supreme The titanic guardian of Cybertron's core, he was discovered in a remote part of the moon by Optimus. Kept a secret as Ratchet repaired him the best he could, Omega Supreme made his day view in the multiverse by saving N and Hilbert from Resharim's wrath, and then chucking the two dragons out of N's Castle and holding them off (alongside Saber) as the others defeated Ghetsis and his pokemon. While he speaks mostly in monotone, he is a loyal soul, and would fight to the bitter end for Optimus and everyone else's sake, if the situation called for it. Perceptor A scientist and a sniper, as well as a fiercely loyal Wrecker, Perceptor spent most of his first months within the Multiverse, studying the wildlife in the northeastern end of Unova alongside Marlon. Word got out that the Wreckers were smashing Plasma's forces, however, and the sniper linked up with them in N's Castle, delivering a sniper shot directly through a Hydreigon's jaw to save Ultra Magnus from its wrath. While he mostly speaks in monotone, and spends a lot of time by himself, Perceptor truly does care about his fellow bot- it just takes a long time for him to warm up to someone. Hawke's 997 (Black Hole Infantry) An android loyal to Black Hole, 997 attempts to emulate his commander's cold professionalism, though is too hot tempered and gung-ho to do so. Despite that, he is determined to a fault and willing to lay his life down for his commander and his commander's allies at the slightest sign it is needed, even moreso than the average android soldier. He and 1249 sided with Hawke after Von Bolt took control of Black Hole, and both were thrown into the multiverse by an expirement of the army's science officer, Lash. 1249 (Black Hole Black Boat Crewman) As with 997, 1249 is loyal to Black Hole, and Hawke in general. The medic's personality is far removed from that of most Black Hole androids, being childish, friendly, and extremely social. His experience with the army's odd inventions means he's surprisingly skilled with all things technological, though he's outclassed by many. He has recently taken to studying biology under Reisen, and in spite of his base understanding of things not mechanical is picking up medicine very handily. Ironically the best of Hawke's group at socializing and capable of shocking insight at times. Reisen Undongein Inaba Unlike the androids, Reisen has no real loyalty to Hawke. After a freak coincidence led to a series of misunderstandings and a brawl, she and the black hole commander came to an agreement- she'd assist him in any way she could, and he would provide her bed, food, and help her find her way home. Though she hasn't revealed her history to anyone, she was originally a soldier for the moon in her world who fled from the prospect of war, and was taken in as a refugee by two other former Lunarians. The irony of having become part of an organization that protects the citizens of the moon has not hit her yet. Distant and professional, she only seems to come out of her shell when speaking with non-humans. Nanoha's TBA Category:NPCs Category:Followers